As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as clinical healthcare data storage and distribution, financial transaction processing, procurement, stocking and delivery tracking, provision of data services and software, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. Information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Additionally, information handling systems may have one or more display screens for output of images and for input such as by touch screen operation. Information handling systems typically utilize one or more input devices for cursor control such as mouse systems, track pads, trackball systems, and similar cursor control devices. Additional input devices such as touchscreens and alpha numeric input devices such as keyboards are also used. Cursor control systems may require additional equipment be available for use in connection with the information handling system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.